Naïveté et innocence
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Yû rend visite à Tomoko chez elle. D'une remarque anodine à propos de combien le frère de Tomoko a grandi, elles en viennent à parler de choses plus sérieuses...(UST femslash)


**Titre** : Naïveté et innocence  
**Fandom** : Watamote  
**Rating** : R  
**Genres** : Fluffy UST romance  
**Personnages** : Yû/Tomoko, Tomoki  
**Nombre de mots** : 700  
**Commentaires** : Ecrit sur le thème "pairing rare" de mercredi pour la semaine du femslash. Très en retard.

* * *

« Ton petit frère a drôlement grandi, Mokocchi. », fit remarquer Yû dans le couloir tandis que Tomoki lui jetait un coup d'œil curieux, une canette dans la main et une serviette de bain autour du cou – il sortait visiblement de la douche, avec le t-shirt et le short qu'il portait pour dormir.

L'esprit tordu de Tomoko s'imagina immédiatement des choses et elle poussa Yû dans sa chambre, menaçant son frère du regard. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard méfiant, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle manigançait, puis, n'ayant pas vraiment d'intérêt pour la question, il décida de l'ignorer.

Tomoko n'attendit pas qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

- Il est devenu insolent, grinça l'adolescente. Quand je pense qu'à une époque, il voulait se marier avec moi...

- C'est normal, il était petit, intervînt la jolie blonde. Moi aussi, tu sais, je voulais me marier avec toi quand j'étais plus jeune.

- HEIIIIIIN ?, s'étonna bruyamment l'otaku en écarquillant les yeux.

Yû lui adressa un sourire timide, rougissante.

- Je te trouvais mignonne et on s'amusait bien ensemble. Je voulais qu'on soit toujours toutes les deux...

- Ah heu...ah bon, marmonna Tomoko en se détournant, gênée. Heu...

Elle balaya sa chambre du regard, cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Yû et se figèrent. Elle était assise en tailleur, ce qui laissait voir sa culotte sous sa jupe.

- AHUM, fit-elle mine de s'éclaircir la gorge. On pourrait...

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Yû sortit son téléphone de son sac à main.

- C'est mon alarme, dit-elle simplement en l'éteignant.

Elle sortit une petite plaquette de médicaments et pris un minuscule comprimé qu'elle avala.

Tomoko s'accroupit près d'elle, étonnée – et un petit peu inquiète aussi malgré tout.

- Tu es malade ?

Son amie secoua la tête.

- Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Je prends juste la pilule...

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?, s'écria à nouveau Tomoko, choquée.

Elle referma la bouche en entendant son frère taper contre le mur. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit, plus bas :

- Tu comptes _le_ faire ?

Yû rosit encore, baissant les yeux.

- Peut-être.

Une bouffée de jalousie envahit Tomoko, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle déclara d'un ton badin, en se redressant :

- C'est cool, je suis contente pour toi.

Sa voix avait beau ne pas être très naturelle, elle garda contenance et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver un jeu vidéo auquel elles pourraient jouer à deux.

Les bras de Yû s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière, et elle posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Vraiment ?

Tomoko sursauta si fort qu'elle crut sortir d'elle-même, version corps astral. Les cheveux dorés de son amie lui effleuraient la joue. Elle sentait bon aussi, comme si elle s'était baigné dans les fleurs avant de venir – lesquelles, Tomoko aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Elle n'était pas une experte en « truc de fille ».

Les doigts de Yû remontèrent un peu sur son ventre, son étreinte se resserrant. Elle pouvait sentir ses seins voluptueux contre son dos.

- Moi, ça me fait un peu peur, confia Yû d'une vois moins confiante que d'ordinaire. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie, mais...

La gorge sèche, Tomoko bafouilla :

- Mais ?

- Toi, tu as tellement d'expérience...et tu es cool, et populaire, chuchota sa meilleure amie. A côté, je te fais sans doute l'effet d'une gamine, comme du temps du collège...

- P-Pas du tout !, balbutia Tomoko, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque. Et puis tu sais, tu n'as pas à te forcer si-si tu n'en as pas envie...c-c'est normal de vouloir prendre son temps pour ces choses-là !

- Mokocchi !, s'exclama Yû en la pressant davantage contre son opulente poitrine, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Tu es la meilleure !

Tomoko se détendit complètement et profita du câlin avec une expression de bonheur sur le visage. La naïveté de Yû l'étonnait toujours.

Et elle ne remarqua pas le moins du monde que cette dernière avait remonté ses mains aux ongles vernis pour englober tendrement ses seins par dessus sa chemise.


End file.
